Konoha no Shisekken Shinobigunbatsu
by eppelMax
Summary: Desperation can make a person commit to something that is opposite of their ideals, their character, their way of life. With the recent events in Konoha, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, issues out an order that will leave the world quaking in its aftermath and kneeling before the might of which is the Will of Fire! Naruto/FemSasuke/?
1. Chapter 1

**_Konoha no Shisekken Shinobigunbatsu (The Four Conquering Ninja Warlords)_**

_By: eppelMax_

_Prologue_

"_History is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace and revolution continue on forever." – Mariemaia Khushrenada_

* * *

They say that desperation would drive any sensible person into doing acts that were beyond their true-self; that desperation would make a person commit something that was completely opposite of their ideals, their character, their way of life. But what events would drive a person to commit to such a desperate action? A loss of life from a close one? The loss of family? Or perhaps the loss of some meaningful object?

In all his years, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato had finally reached the throws of desperation. After the Kyūbi no Yōko's attack on the village six years ago, Konoha was heavily damaged, the amount of life loss on that day was innumerable, and the economy began a downward slope from then on out. Not only that, but coupled with the loss of the Yondaime Hokage, the nation lost a large fraction of its power base.

'_So young and so powerful, yet not even reaching his prime he passed away already,'_ lamented Hiruzen.

But alas, the higher powers were not yet finished in giving Konoha even more misfortune. Not too recently, the delegation from Kumogakure had attempted to kidnap the Hyūga heiress in their zeal to obtain the Byakugan and its secrets. Although it ended in failure and with the shinobi killed on the spot, Kumo had denied all accusations of kidnapping and demanded restitutions. With that they demanded the body of the current clan head, Hiashi, as compensation for the death of their shinobi. It was either that, or war.

Konoha was not in a position to go to another war so soon, not even a decade of peace and yet there was the possibility of another world war. They had not yet recovered their own power from the incident six years ago and coupled with several rumors that Kumo had not only one Jinchūriki, but _two_. _'We may have the most powerful in our grasps, but he isn't even trained at all,'_ he thought woefully.

Sucking up his own pride, he agreed to the demand, but with a twist. Hiashi's brother, Hizashi, had proposed to use himself instead as the sacrifice. While many agreed since they were identical twins, Hiashi had vehemently disagreed with the preposterous proposal. But he was out-voted and coupled with the fact that he was knocked out by his own brother resolved that matter.

Dodging that bullet of death from Kumo, he had thought maybe things would begin to finally look up. That maybe things would finally begin recovering, but as they say, destiny's a bitch, and when she is, she can really shit on your day. Now not even a year from the Hyūga Affair, they were beginning to hear dissent from the _Uchiha_ clan.

_That_ was the straw that broke the camel's back and threw the Sandaime Hokage into desperation. With the weakening of their forces and the possibility of a revolt if it were not resolved would leave the once great nation known as Konohagakure in shambles. It was time, time to rebuild their power base with a team that would be infamously known, just like the Sannin were, just like how _his_ old team was known back in the First World War.

*Knock* *Knock*

The secretary outside, opened his door and bowed, "Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama is here as you requested."

Putting on his grandfatherly smile he thanked her and waved for her to allow him in. Walking in was relic from the past just like himself. He appeared as a frail, old man, walking with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. On his chin there was an x-shaped scar that had been there since his youth. He wore a plain white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

"You requested of me? Hokage-sama?" inquired the elderly shinobi.

The village leader chuckled, "Come now Danzo! No need for such honorifics, we've known each other since we were children!"

Apparently Danzo wasn't in the mood or that he saw through the ploy. Narrowing his eyes he spoke, "What is it Hiruzen? You and I both know that we are not on speaking terms, we haven't been since the First War, so what is it?"

Sarutobi frowned, he hoped that he could have a pleasant conversation, _'but I guess not._' Sighing, he took a breath from his smoking pipe and began, "Alright Danzo, I'll cut the pleasantries and head straight as to why I called you here. We both know we're in the shits right now. Our powerbase has been cut in almost half. Our contracts are beginning to dry up and fewer are being sent each year. With the Hyūga incident not too long ago, we have presented ourselves as weak and inferior to Kumogakure."

Seeing Danzo about to interrupt, he placed his hands up, "Yes, I know, with my pacifistic attitude, it has brought us into this mess. But what could we have done? We do not have the man-power or resources to go commit to another war so soon already. Not even a decade! A decade Danzo! We would meet certain death and destruction if we had tried arguing back."

Standing up from his seat, he turned around and looked out through the window to see the bustling night-life of Konoha. "Danzo, my friend, even though we do not speak to each other as often and are considered rivals, I have always considered you my friend. I should have listened to you on that day," his look darkened, as he peered outside. "Now we're in a hole, that if we do not pull ourselves out from this, then we'll meet certain doom."

There was a silence in the room that was simply impalpable. Danzo perfectly knew what he was saying. He remembered his proposal as if it were yesterday. But why? Why listen to him? He was simply an old war-monger. While his methods were violent and in complete contrast to his friend's pacifistic ways, he held true to his belief and done them in the service of Konoha.

'_Hmph, Hiruzen must really be _desperate_ then…_ _but as they say, desperation can make any man perform something completely out of character,'_ thought Danzo.

"So why? Why now, of all the times to do this. Why now?" questioned the elderly ninja. He already knew, why, he just wanted to hear him say it. He wanted to revel in the fact that he won, that things were finally going _his_ way.

"Because… because I am _desperate_ Danzo! Desperate you hear me! With such shame befalling us in the aftermath of the HyūgaAffair and the Kyūbi no Yōko's attack six years ago, we need something or someone to reinforce our will. The Will of Fire. A team or a person that will become so strong, so powerful, that they could be considered _godlike_. To become as powerful as those of the old past!" he breathed in deeply. He was venting and he knew it. "While these generations are strong in their own ways, they _aren't_ like the age old shinobi from our generation and the ones previous of it."

It was largely true, while the ninja of this current age were strong; they weren't like the ones decades ago, perhaps even centuries. People like Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara were considered to be so powerful that they were thought to be god-incarnate. With one being able to give life and command nature to his bidding, the other was purportedly able to destroy whole _mountain ranges_ at will with a simple wave of his hand. Although none lived to tell the tale, it was on the basis of rumors and whispers.

"I… see. But you do realize that this person we train, we mold, and we would have to put them through an accelerated program. One that will be ready to face the world and its audience in a short amount of time, do you think he will hold? That he will protect and serve Konohagakure no Sato and its interests?" asked Danzo.

Breathing deeply, he nodded, "Yes. We _will_ make him, mold him, and perfect him to become a ninja so powerful, that his foes will tremble beneath him. We will give him all the necessities to become… a veritable _god_ in this world."

Danzo smirked, "Then so be it, bring _him_ in then."

Taking a puff from his pipe and releasing a smoke ring, the old Hokage turned around and set his pipe back onto the desk and called out one of his ANBU, "Gama-san!"

Kneeling before his Hokage, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

With these uttered words, Sarutobi Hiruzen would forever change the world, "Bring me the Kyūbi jinchūriki!"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ Hi, you'll hopefully be seeing these notes far and few in-between. This story is mostly for my muse and to try and get it out of my system. If I get a satisfactory reaction from the audience then I'll probably continue it on, if not, I'll probably continue anyways.

The goal for this story really is to test my abilities out as a writer. I'm not really good I think in all honesty. Another is to expand on the Naruto world. While _yes_ it is mostly centered on the ninja aspect of it, but what about the Daimyo's and there part? How do they keep the ninja nations in line with them? Recently I've been playing a lot of Total War: Shogun 2 (a really fun game) and I had the idea about the Daimyos having those types of armies like regular conscripts, the ashigaru (Japanese for foot-soldiers) and then the samurai class (regular samurais, not the chakra wielding ones.)

Tl;dr

Make story with huge armies, a little more realistic (I hope), a little more powerful characters, and to appease my own muse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konoha no Shisekken Shinobigunbatsu (The Four Conquering Ninja Warlords)**_

_By: eppelMax_

_Chapter 1: Procession/Prelude to the Proxy War_

"_Kids who've never known peace have different values from those who've never known war." – Donquixote Doflamingo_

* * *

As the ANBU agent code-named "Gama" hopped along the rooftops was grunting in displeasure at the thought of having to be used as courier/retriever yet again. His training gave him the status of an A-Class shinobi, but alas fate was not on his side and he was given the assignment of being the bodyguard of the Hokage. Contrary to popular, becoming the bodyguard wasn't really all glamorous or active. Rather it was drab and boring, _'Who the hell in their right mind would attack a Kage anyways? Either you've got serious balls or you're just crazy.'_ Now he had to think about how to get the kid to come along with him to the Hokage.

'_Tch, as if I'm gonna be able to convince the abomination to come with me, damn runt doesn't listen to anyone,'_ thought the black ops agent.

Now he didn't have any grudges against the kid for harboring the demon in his gut, but the kid himself was a fucking demon in his own right. _'Plus with his little band of misfits, they've caused havocs in Konoha and gotten away with it too. If they weren't so damn rowdy and disrespectful they'd make perfect agents with how they slip in and out of a crime scene.'_

About a year ago or so, Naruto Uzumaki befriended three other orphans. They banded together and marauded around the village. From petty thievery such as stealing produce to defacing public buildings and causing general public disturbance. They were caught and were given a scolding from the Hokage himself, and then they gave a public apology to those they've… _'Disturbed'_. He scoffed, _'Yeah right… more like "Sorry for getting caught, it won't happen again, next time you __**won't**__ catch us red-handed." Damn mischievous little brats…'_

But you had to give credit where credit was due. His little band of marauders was getting increasingly harder to search and capture. For one instance when they were out stealing produce, one acted as the distraction to the stall owner, while the other acted as a patrol and the second decoy if the first one didn't work. Then you had another patrol as the lookout giving signals when to go in and when not to. Obviously the last one was the one who stole the goods and ditched as soon as possible. _'Fuckin' brilliant for a bunch of six year olds… better than __**most**__ genin teams in all honesty.'_

Coming up to the building, he stopped outside and made four _Kage Bunshins_ that surrounded the perimeter of the building. _'Just in case if the brat doesn't want to come quietly…'_

Walking up the stairs of the decrepit apartment building and onto the level where his room was, he came upon the door and knocked and waited. For a few moments he heard some shuffling behind the door and saw it cracked open.

From what he could see, it was a kid with large black top hat with a sepia band on his head. He wore a dirty and torn up black shirt that had the kanji for "peace" on it. On his right shoulder was a peculiar site, there was a dove with a black tie. The black ops agent raised an eyebrow at the sight but ignored it and asked, "I am in need of one Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know where he is?"

The kid looked at him with a passive face and observed him. With a frown he nodded, "Wait a moment please."

Closing the door, he heard the soft click and heard the tale-tell sign of the door locking. His eyes widened, _'Oh HELL fuckin' no! I am __**not**__ running all around town.'_ With lightning fast reflexes he kicked down the door with enough force to break it off its hinges; as soon as he did though, he heard the all too familiar noise of something burning. _'Ah shit…_'

He caught one last glimpse of Naruto and his band of misfits before his vision was clouded with smoke. One could say that he was glad that the room was a rather simple layout with the entrance facing the windows directly in front of him. Immediately dashing forward to where one of the windows were and crashed through it.

As soon as he burst through the window, he saw four children running down the street. In fact they were already at the end and tried splitting up. _'Damn they're fast,'_ though the ANBU. '_But not fast enough…'_

Performing the Shunshin, he puffed out and disappeared. As soon as he reappeared on top of a room of the building near the end of the street, he saw his four clones capturing and tying down the four of them. Jumping down, he smirked behind his mask, "Nice try runts… that may have worked on lower level ninja, but it's not going to work on me."

They were all still squirming and trying to get their way out of ninja wire, but the material was too strong and tight for them to squeeze their way out. One of them tried to reach into his pocket, but the clone handling him grabbed his wrist and moved to inspect what he was trying to grab. His clone pulled out a simple sharp dagger that was still sheathed, "Oh – trying to cut your way out huh? Not bad of an effort kid if you were going up against misfits, but ninja are going to find out easily." Taking away and pocketing the weapon, he snapped his fingers and ordered the clones to take them to the Hokage's office.

The collective thought they all made as soon as they Shunshin'd was simply the universal word everyone made when they were in trouble, _'Crap…'_

* * *

In the office, he unceremoniously dropped the kids in front of him, with the ninja wire still wrapped around them, and bowed, "Hokage-sama, here is the Jinchūriki that you requested."

The Sandaime Hokage chuckled and took a puff from his smoking pipe, "Interesting, you picked up some extra baggage I see."

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I didn't know what to do with the other three since they were in the same residence with him. I brought them along as well to allow you to have the decision," he replied.

Danzo who was seated merely turned his head and gave a look over of the four children and grunted, "They will do well, I suppose. The more the merrier…"

One of the children finally spoke up as they were too flabbergasted as to know what the hell was going on. "Jiji! The hell is goin' on? We ain't done nuthin' I tell ya!"

Of course it was Naruto, the boisterous and the supposed "leader" of his band of misfits. He saw the bandaged old man frown, "What disrespect to the Hokage… we'll have to fix that later."

He was still confused, "Wha-what? Fix what? What are we doin'? Where we goin'?"

The Hokage sighed, "I am terribly sorry Naruto-kun, I wanted you to go the normal route of becoming a ninja, but sadly… the fates have said otherwise. You and your group are possibly going to be the saviors of this village. But with that comes with a great sacrifice… I will understand if you hate me because of this Naruto-kun, but please… forgive me."

Still in shocked he stammered, "Ji-Jiji?! Wha… What are ya goin' ta do ta us?"

He didn't reply except issued out an order to the ANBU agent, "Gama!" The aforementioned agent stood to attention, "Take them to the procession room and begin training _immediately_."

He bowed and moved to take the children to the ANBU Headquarters.

The children protested, "We ain't goin' nowhere! Forget that!" It was one of the other children; he had a dirty fur hat and had shadows under his eyes. He wore a dirty lab coat with a tie and torn up black shorts.

They all tried to squirm their way out, but it was all for naught. As soon as the masked agent touched them, they were gone in a puff of smoke.

As soon as they left, the old ninja took a long puff on his pipe and sighed, "I feel as if I committed a terrible act Danzo…"

He gave no condolences or words to lessen the weight on his shoulders, "It is for the _greater good_."

* * *

Darkness, that was all they saw, just the abyss of the darkness as they lay tied on the floor. "Da hell are we doin' here? Can't see crap!"

"No DUH, Kuzan! What gave that away?" snapped one of the kids.

"Both of ya quit yappin' and start thinking as ta how we're gonna get outta this!" ordered Naruto. "Now this here is ninja wire. Tough crap, but there's a kunai in my back pocket that bastard ANBU didn't bother ta search, think one of ya can get it and cut us out?"

"Me'n'Kuzan can't - our hands are bunched up together. I think Law can though," replied Rob.

The mentioned boy nodded, "Alright lemme try and-"

Before he could even move, the lights turned on and there were three people across the room, they looked imperious standing there with their ANBU issued masks and cloaks. The one in the middle spoke up, "And where do you think you runts are going hmm? Not trying to escape are we? I hope not."

'_Crap,'_ was the collective thought. They all froze still unsure as to what to do. Looking around they saw what seemed to be a large warehouse with lots of closed and open boxes stacked up some 20 feet plus more high. It seemed like it went on forever.

The ANBU nodded, "Good, cut the wire, and let's begin the procession." The two agents at his side moved forward and cut the wire allowing the four boys to be free. But before they could try and make a break for it, the agents clasped their hands onto their shoulders and held them in place with a strong grip.

"Now then… I am only going to say this once, and _only_ once and you _will_ obey. Got that?" The kids in front of him stood stock still. He took that as a yes, "As soon as my partners release you, you will listen to my first command. Got it?"

They all shakily shook their heads, "Ok then… _**run**_."

As soon as they were released, they tried running away as fast as their little legs could go. The "lead" ANBU chuckled, "Oh how cute," he cooed. "They're_ trying_ to run away… find them and fuck'em up, but not too much. Have no remorse, if they are _caught_ well… that is their punishment and first lesson."

The two ANBU agents nodded and disappeared in a show of speed and with that began the training of the four orphans who would _hopefully_ become powerful shinobi.

* * *

Pain. What was it? By the medical definition, it is an unpleasant feeling often caused by intense or damaging stimuli. To them, pain meant punishment and why were they punished? Because they were _weak_, too weak to be able to defend themselves or defeat their opponents; the old adage, _"pain is simply weakness leaving the body,"_ was repeated by their trainers.

They didn't just say, preach it, and tell it. They _beat_ it into their heads. Made sure they understood it for every vowel, for every letter, and for every syllable.

Although their methods were rather archaic, it toughened them, strengthened them. Allowed them to learn from it and improved, they became calloused and used to the everyday training. Starting off small, they performed simple endurance training and cardio-workouts after a _rough_ spar.

They started off with a simple 1 kilometer jog, 10 push-ups, 20 sit-ups, and 5 pull-ups. And that was right _after_ they tried evading their captors, in which they _failed_ miserably. After the first day, they added more to the regimen. Instead of one kilometer, it was two, instead of 10 push-ups it was 20, and so on and so forth. By the time they were on the fourth stack, their trainers added more to the training; with their own ANBU uniform, they added weight training to build muscle and endurance.

That wasn't the only thing they were trained, from things such as anatomy & physiology of the human body to government & economics, they learned anything that was capable of making them into the ideal ninja. Contrary to popular belief, ninja weren't just killers and assassins, but they were also political giants. If one wanted to become the Hokage, they had to be able to negotiate with other villages and form treaties using the right words and then also receive backing from both the ninja council and the Daimyo's court. From the crack of dawn at five in the morning to the dead of night at 12 was their daily time table.

Several months into their procession, the Hokage and Elder Danzo came into to supervise their introduction of basic and advance chakra manipulation and elements. To no surprise, out of all four of them; Naruto had the strongest and largest chakra reserves with Rob coming in second, Kuzan in third and Law at last. Although they were told that they all had abnormally large and potent chakra reserves for their age and would be continuing to grow as they aged.

Sadly with such time constraints and with how much Konoha was under stress, there was little time for them to start off with basic chakra manipulation. Essentially they had to go through trial by fire. With a brief explanation of how it chakra was manipulated and used they were thrown to the proverbial wolves and were told to begin by trying to walk on water. At first the kids were skeptical and voiced their disbeliefs, but with a showing from the Hokage, it silenced them and put them into their place.

Their first attempt was a catastrophic failure. All four fell into the scalding hot water that they were told to walk on; although with the exception of Naruto, he with the extremely large and potent chakra reserves placed _too_ much onto his feet and literally blasted into the air like a rocket. Their subsequent attempts proved better and as soon as they were able to stabilize themselves on the water were then immediately taken off and were given another set of training regimens to build up chakra control and reserves.

Not even a week going past by and with constant training of chakra control, the two old shinobi came back, but not alone, in the Hokage's hands was an extremely large scroll at the same time it looked awfully ancient as well. Waiting for them to gather before him, he gently placed the scroll and the ground and spoke, "This here before you," he patted with his right hand. "Is the Fūin no Sho, it has one of, if not _the_ largest collection of Kinjutsus. Now before, we move on, I'd like to give an unknown fact about this legendary scroll. Unbeknownst of many, this scroll just doesn't contain Kinjutsu, but rather that this was the scroll that the legendary Senju Ichizoku placed all their knowledge they considered to be too powerful and dangerous to be used. Most of the techniques in this scroll would outright kill a normal run-of-the-mill ninja. But I believe that all four of you will be able to handle it."

Everyone, _everyone_, knew who the Senju Ichizoku were. They were one of the founding fathers of Konohagakure no Sato along with the Uchiha Ichizoku. Once bitter rivals, they agreed to a peace treaty after tiring of constant war and bloodbath brought between their rivals. The Senju were considered to be one of, if not _the_ strongest clan during the shinobi clan wars; renowned as the _"clan with a thousand skills"_ so proficient in all manners of combat, espionage, and politics they were a force to be reckoned with.

Danzo took this as his sign to continue, "The knowledge within this scroll will have the ability to seemingly transcend you all into god-hood. The techniques and information found within this scroll will warp your mind and your perception of this world, even if you still have a child-like view of the world, this _will_ change it."

Laying down the scroll, the next action Hiruzen would take would forever change the lives of these children more-so. The _things_ inside this scroll were horrific as you went onto its earliest recorded technique and there were strange obscure objects that were sealed that were rumored to contain powerful objects that could change a ninja's composition. If so then this would be the key for the better future of this village.

Biting his thumb and allowing the blood to flow, he smeared it onto the locking seal and unlocked the scroll and its secrets. Tucking his thumb under the page, he peeled back the seals of what he hoped to be their salvation and future for prosperity.

* * *

Four years. Four years of rigorous training and non-stop conditioning. Four years of blood, sweat, and tears. Those four years, were quite eventful as well. Very eventful; with the ending of the first year of their training and coming into their second, the Uchiha Ichizoku met their demise at the hands of Itachi because of poor negotiations. With their stubborn as a bull attitude, the Uchiha were relentless and would not come to agreement until it was heavily biased in their favor. With his hands ties, he gave the go-ahead to exterminate the problem. At the end of it, only one survived and she was but a young child. _'Not only that, but from the medical reports, she experienced heavy mental trauma as well… possibly a permanent case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and a skewed personality order of some sorts.'_ The medical personnel weren't very sure and that only time would tell what would become of it.

With another dip of power for Konoha, Danzo and he sped up the training process with the addition of Kage Bunshin training. Coupled with their abnormally _vast_ chakra reserves, they made decades of training possible. Turning hours into days, days into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and years into decades; they had essentially crammed an absurd amount of time into as little as four years.

He chuckled at the thought of how training literally flew by with the usage of the clones. _'I felt as if I watched a movie right before my eyes in real time with how fast they were progressing.'_ With their new assets completing their training, they had now more than make-up for the loss of power over the years.

While he wanted to save them as insurance policies in case any other nations dared anything, it was for naught as Jiraiya had periodically sent in reports from around the country. Over the years since the fall of the Yondaime and the other series of misfortunate events that happened upon Konoha had. There were beginning to be discontent among the ranks of his ninja and some were beginning to have thoughts of desertion. While the would-be thinkers were quickly taken care of at home and the surrounding areas, they couldn't get them all, and especially the outlying regions of their nation. At the borders of northern Hi no Kuni there was a splinter group of Konoha ninja that distinguished them as the _"__Hannyashū_"and were looking to sell information they had about Konohagakure at the highest bidder. _'Or whomever can get to them first,'_ bitterly thought the old Hokage.

The whole world was oblivious to it except for the higher echelons of command, as they had blocked communications from that area from being received to prevent further desertion, the Fire Daimyo were breathing down his neck at every meeting as to what to do. What can he do? The Hannyashu was a _full regiment _of shinobi stationed in Hayashi no Kuni. A god damn battalion nuzzled between Iwa and Kumo. A first response task force if you will incase another war were to break out. Over the years of building the first response site, it became a fortress, a part of the land if you will.

So to send a large amount of ninja to deal with the problem would literally be going to hell in a hand basket and causing the fourth war. Smoking on his pipe, he let out a large billow of smoke and nodded in affirmation as if he was talking to someone. _'Then so be it, we will use the four and they will take care of the problem.'_

Some would think him as ludicrous and preposterous to send in four children to deal a battalion and possibly more ninjas. Simply incongruous, nonsensical, maddening, grotesque, _'but none have seen what the Fūin no Sho has given and done to them. Even I find it unimaginable as to what the scroll had held. No wonder some were outright killed when they attempted to try and wield the powers held in the scroll.'_

Pressing one of the intercom buttons on his desk, he called his secretary to bring in one of his ANBU and urgently. With a yes, she requested an agent immediately and before him one materialized in front of his desk kneeling, "You called Hokage-sama?"

"Ah yes, Tenzō! Just who I need," said the Hokage. "Although what a coincidence that you just so happened to be currently training the four who I was about to call. What good fortune… this must be a sign don't you think?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," responded the masked agent.

Coughing into his hand he continued, "Well then, enough with the pleasantries. Bring in the four immediately. I have their first official assignment." His eyes darkened as Tenzō looked up to him, "We will debut our new powers and show as to why we are considered the world's most powerful nation…"

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ My sincerest apologies as to how late this chapter came out. There are no particular reasons as to why, but mostly because I had a tough time trying to flow the story into a particular section. I've erased entire pages when I read them because they weren't satisfying enough. Also I mentioned that I'll try to keep A/N as few and far between, well it seems like I already broke that promise.

Anyways there will be elements and characters from One Piece coming into this story so it's a slight crossover and not by much, so apologies if it's a turn off for any readers.

Also of note is that the story will be fairly fast-paced in the beginning right now, but I'll tone it down after the first four or five chapters.

Next chapter debuts our four shinobi!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konoha no Shisekken Shinobigunbatsu (The Four Conquering Ninja Warlords)**_

_By: eppelMax_

_Chapter 2: The Proxy War_

"_All warfare is based on deception." – Sun Tzu_

* * *

Change. There was a definite change, he could tell. He wasn't the same person anymore a couple years ago. Gone was the young boy that would pull pranks and laugh without a care in the world all the while with a smile on his face. Splashing water onto his face he looked up at the mirror in his room and what reflected back were cold, hard sky-blue eyes and on its face was an equally cold, stoic demeanor that seemed more fitting for a battle hardened veteran.

From the day of his induction and procession to the end of it; he was taught in all forms of combat, chakra manipulation, theoretical applications, sealing applications, politics, and a plethora of other subjects. During that time his physiology was "augmented" to a degree that some would find incredulous and others inhumane. The conditioning from his ANBU instructors and from Elder Danzo and the Hokage changed his perceptions of the world and its functions and desensitized the thought of death. With the usage of criminals from the Konoha Maximum Security, Impel Down, he and the other three children "practiced" on them and when they were finished, simply disposed of them.

After allowing the water to fall from his face for a bit he grabbed the towel near the sink and wiped his face. Exiting out of the smallish bathroom, he came upon his room and saw his equipment and garb on his neatly folded bed. It was a standard issue ANBU uniform without the mask they issued out. On the right side was a high-collared black coat with white lining it. To the left of his uniform was a little something special that he had made with his abilities while training. It appeared like a standard katana with crimson sheathe and red handle and oval guard, but if one were to grasp it would easily tell that it was rather… off.

Glancing over at the clock he took note that he had at least 20 minutes to prepare and meet at the briefing room with his teammates. Pulling on his uniform, he hooked his gear up and sealed his katana for the mean while.

Heading out, he took his time on getting to the debriefing room and wondered what the rush was. He only managed in probably an hour of sleep before there was a knock on his door ordering him to be down at the debriefing area in an hour. Grumbling at the extremely abnormal hours along the way, he finally reached his destination and opened the door.

There before him were his teammates snoozing off and barely half awake. _'Heh…'_ he scoffed, _'more like brothers… what was it Kuzan said? Ah yes… brothers from another mother. How… aptly put_.' But facts were facts. They were teammates, comrades, brothers, thieves-in-arms in their childhood, and now brothers-in-arms. He could go on and deplore about it even more, but that would be a waste of time.

"Oi! Wake up you bastards before they come in!" ordered Naruto.

The three kids grumbled, "Feh – screw off Naruto, tired as all hell, ain't even got an hours' worth of sleep in." It was Kuzan. He liked- no, he _treasured_ his sleep. He would find a spot and just go to sleep right then and there. Besides his attire which was just like his, he had a sleeping mask on his forehead, just for the occasion if he was able to slide in a bit of sleeping time.

Tiredly rolling his eyes he responded, "Hey, I treasure my sleep just as you do, well maybe not so much, but I still like to sleep when it comes to it. Not my fault they called us down."

Law began to rub both sides of their temples, "Would both of you just please shut up? I'd like some silence and sneak in some snooze before they get here." It was at that moment they decided to enter the room.

'_Speak of the devil….'_ Naruto thought.

They looked around the room before speaking, "It's good to see that you are all fairly lively." It was Elder Danzo. "Time is of the essence, so let's cut to the chase. We have a crisis on our hands, approximately a full regiment of shinobi has gone rogue and are planning on selling highly-classified information to the highest bidder or to whoever gets to them first."

This was where the Hokage stepped in. "They distinguished themselves as the _Hannyash__ū_ and are stationed in around the northern parts of Konoha. Perfectly nestled in between Iwa and Kumo; while we would like to send in ANBU units to dispose of them, it would take more than that and people will start noticing. That's why we've decided to unveil our ace-in-the-hole and use you four. All four of you will infiltrate the fortress and dispose of _all_ of them before Iwa or Kumo get there. Understand?"

They all nodded in confirmation although it was shakily done. The thought of going up against a full regiment of fully trained ninja in a fortress was daunting. But they understood if the Hokage were to order a contingency of ANBU forces to go in and remove the problem, it would be noticed by the populace and there would be questions as to why. And that wasn't even accounting if Kumo and Iwa were to arrive there on hand with their own ninjas. That would _definitely_ cause another world war.

It was easily identifiable, by sending them in; they had no connections to Konoha as they were a clandestine force. No one knew about them and if they were to question Konoha about it, they would have the ability to use plausible-deniability to deny any knowledge of the event. While they could use Ne ANBU, it was a rather open secret that they were a subdivision of Konoha's ANBU division and could be used against them. So that was quickly thrown out of the window, _'besides even if they're good, there's just not enough to take down a whole regiment,'_ thought Naruto.

"-have within a day or so to reach your destination and to dispose of the problem before the other nations arrive. Leave none alive, no witnesses, and if the other nations are to arrive and you're in the thick of it… well you should know what to do," finished the old Hokage. "Good hunting and God speed; dismissed."

With the briefing finished both the elderly men exited out of the room and allowed the four to their own devices.

"Alright then, grab on, "said Naruto. "I'll get us there in a flash."

Grunting, they left whatever position they were in and grabbed hold of either an article of clothing or a limb. In a split second and with a strange sensation of something tugging behind their navel they were gone without a trace from the briefing room.

* * *

With a soft crack they instantly warped onto the area near the fortress.

"Shit I fuckin' hate that," cursed Lucci. "I can't stand the feeling of being compressed into a tiny tube at the same time feeling like I'm getting pulled in all directions."

"Same here…" agreed Kuzan.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "It's the fastest way here and we're kind of pressed for time. So how about we get to it huh?'

Law smacked himself in the forehead and muttered, "Whatta bunch of goofs…"

The yellow-haired shinobi turned his head so fast you could hear his neck crack. "Law," he pointed. "Shut the hell up or do I need to take that damn hat of yours and paint it pink again?"

The boy in question grabbed his hat so fast you would have barely seen any movement by him except for his caressing of his hat as if it were a pet. "I'll shut up now…" solemnly said the hat wearing boy.

Pulling out a map from his utility pouch he crouched down onto the ground and laid it out and motioned for the others to follow suit. "Alright over here," he pointed out towards a mountainous area on the map. "Is where the fortress is. Dug in pretty deep at the same time is pretty high on the mountain range giving a complete view of the entire area and the pass below. Since they're at a high elevation there's a slight change in oxygen levels. We'll use that to our advantage by creating a containment barrier and send Rob in."

Pointing at the black top hat wearing boy, "You are gonna be our main-man in this. While Kuzan, Law, and I create and sustain the chakra barrier, you're gonna go in and asphyxiate the enemy and eliminate them all in one fell swoop. Simple as that and we can dispose of the bodies immediately after and get the hell out of dodge before Iwa or Kumo can get here."

The bird on Rob's shoulder tweeted in concern if he would be able to handle it. "Don't worry little buddy, I got this. These guys are all amateurs compared to us four," assured Rob.

Kuzan raised his eyebrow at the show of communication between avian and human. "You know… that still freaks me out how you can understand a pigeon…" pointed out the dark-skinned ninja.

Rob ignored that slight against him and instead steeled himself for the coming slaughter.

"Anyways, Law you'll set up position at the near the western approach and Kuzan you'll be at the eastern approach. I'll set myself up at the apex of the mountain to get a birds-eye view of the location and be the focal point of the chakra barrier," ordered Naruto. "Alright we know what to do, send out chakra in bursts of two to signal when you're ready, got it?"

They all nodded in affirmation, "Alright… let's rock." With that they disappeared in an impressive show of speed to their location.

* * *

Climbing up a mountain face for a ninja would be like a walk in the park. For a civilian it would require some strength and utility items such as ropes and harnesses. But for a ninja with no ropes or harnesses and any chakra, he was suppressing his to avoid detection; it was simply put, fuckin' hell.

Grabbing onto one of the ledges he lifted himself up using one of the small ledges to support his weight on one leg. "Fuckin' shit," he cursed. "The most labor intensive job and I volunteered myself up unknowingly… those dipshits knew about it too. No wonder they stayed quiet…"

Making a small note in his head to bash their heads in when they were finished with the assignment, he pressed onward to the peak.

Not before long he arrived at the peak and settled himself in and flared his chakra twice to signal that he was ready. A short moment after he sensed two chakra bursts from the east and west, _'Guess that means they're ready… alright then let's begin.'_ Forming the ram sign he expunged his chakra into the air and saturated it. After extolling a monstrous size of chakra he thinned it out and expanded towards the western and eastern corners to where Law and Kuzan should be.

It took several minutes before he felt their chakras weave and were interwoven with each other and creating a triangular barrier to trap in the fortress and the area around it. _'Alright Rob… time to bring down the house,'_ thought Naruto.

* * *

Infiltrating the fortress was pathetically easy, _'For a bunch of experienced and trained ninja, this was a fuckin walk in the park… you'd think such a vital forward operating base for Konoha would be harder to crack then diamond, but then again, our forces have become rather lax since the decline of power.' _

He had settled in the nearby horse-stall to wait for the signal. If all went according to plan, they'd be done within an hour, a full day before Iwa and Kumo would get here. By the time they arrived, all they would see is smoke, rubble, and a mountain of burning corpses. He scoffed, _'IF that is, a big IF, intel is correct and that they're a days' worth away. Most likely they're whipping their ninja in full gear and making them run to the brink of exhaustion. Wouldn't surprise me, this is their biggest and probably only chance of getting an upper-hand on Konoha._

After his brief internal monologue he sensed the feint chakra bursts and began the plan. A smirk found its way on his face and he let out a chuckle that would send chills through a person's body. This was not a child at all; it was more like a wolf that was sent free amongst a herd of sheep in a fenced off area. "Let the slaughter..." he stood up from his crouched position and his body started to contort and blur becoming transparent. The wind around him began to pick up and his skin darkening almost black. "Begin…"

The top hat wearing ninja began to fade out of existence as if someone was erasing him starting from the bottom to the top. By the time he disappeared all there was left of him was a feint breeze washing through the area.

* * *

Honda Yoshimitsu was a middle-aged shinobi with a rather impressive history. Graduating out of the academy by the time he was eight, when he was ten he was promoted to chunin, and after the third world war he received a field promotion to Jonin for his valor, intelligence, and skills on the battlefield, he was only 15 when he was promoted. Before the decline in power he received his assignment to command the mountainous pass between Iwa and Kumo and to act as a first response force if need be.

Although with his being promoted rapidly in a short amount of time provided him the illusion that he was one of the strongest in Konoha's ranks. With the recent major decline of power, there was a large gaping hole that was in need of fulfilling. In his eyes the Sandaime Hokage was nothing but a relic of the past and was in need of replacement. While the Yondaime Hokage was an astounding leader, he lost his life too quickly and with it created a power vacuum.

He like the many like-minded individuals currently stationed in this fortress seized the opportunity at hand and immediately formed their own organization and began separating themselves from Konoha. With the amount of intelligence that was placed in the compound was worth more than any money could buy. They had information on Konoha's classified coding system which was invaluable as it would allow any state to crack the most powerful nation's communication system.

Looking out the window he stared at the crescent moon that appeared outside and allowed him a moment of reprieve. If all went right, he would be out of the dying state and onto better things in life that would accelerate his career as a shinobi to greater heights. As he stared out through the window he couldn't help but notice that his wind chimes were being awfully raucous. _'Hmm…_ _better shut the windows and tell the others to bunker down. A storm must be brewing ahead,'_ he thought. To some it would be an omen of misfortune, but as they say, _"Ignorance is bliss…"_

Getting up from his seated position he walked to window and slid it shut. He never bothered to question the feint breeze of wind that rolled past his face as he closed it. He didn't even bother to check his surroundings, only basking in his ignorance of the event. Without even sensing it, as soon as the window was shut, his head rolled off and a gout of blood sprayed out from where his head used to be.

* * *

And so the action of ninja's heads being lopped off without even noticing a single thing was a repeated occurrence happening all around in the compound coupling with the act of asphyxiation on the ninja who were asleep. Not a single living being heard a disturbance as the people within the fortress died; their last thoughts being when the other states would arrive, not the thought of their approaching doom.

With a pant, Rob the top-hat wearing shinobi, reappeared on his hands and knees as he sucked in a large amount of air. It was quite difficult being in such a high elevation, but he was making due. _'Damn that took a lot out of me,'_ the top-hat wearing ninja tiredly thought.

He rolled over onto his back and waited for the others to meet up with him. Hearing multiple foot steps to his right, he saw his teammates rushing over to him.

"Well I'll be damned Rob, that was pretty wicked what you did there. All clean cuts or asphyxiation. Damn nice," commented Law.

"It was nuthin' I tell ya… a piece… a piece of cake!" he panted out.

"Alright-alright we'll show Rob in compliments later, Law, you fix him up. Kuzan you're with me, we're gonna rig this place up and blow it to kingdom come," ordered Naruto.

Both of them nodded in affirmation. "Alright up and at 'em Rob, let's get you to this places medical wing and see what I can do for ya before we blow this joint." Picking up Rob and supporting him by his shoulder they hobbled off towards the medical wing at the southern exposure.

"Let's make this quick and easy, you handle the base itself and cover it full of high-explosive tags, here take this," Naruto gave him a foot long scroll that was packed full of HE-Tags. "I'll go plant the secondary explosives around the base and mountain burying this place forever. Before you go, make sure to spike your chakra regularly and be on the lookout. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't worry; you're just over thinking about it. We're here a day early and they won't be here by the time the sun is coming up, so by the time they're here. All that's left is smoke and rubble," assured the dark-skinned shinobi.

"Yeah… if Intel is right that is…" Naruto grimaced. Intel was either 50 percent right or 50 percent wrong. It tended to land on the 50 percent wrong more than usual. "Well let's get to it, by the time were done Law should be done fixing up Rob."

The two young shinobi vanished into the night to set up the explosives before high-tailing it out of there.

As they went their separate ways to set up the fireworks, Naruto traveled back to the face of the mountain of where he was when he was holding up one of the chakra points for the barrier. As he was placing the tags all over the mountain face, he heard several rocks tumbling down the face of the mountain. His eyes widened to a fraction, to his knowledge he was the only one up on the face currently.

Stilling his breath, he pushed out a small amount of chakra, making it act like a radar to confirm his suspicion if there was anyone nearby. _'There's Kuzan, Rob, and Law at the base of the mountain and then there's me…'_ maybe he was just overthinking and now his nerves were just messing with him? _'Get your shit together Naruto and focus, the faster you get this thing done, the faster you can get the hell out of here.'_

Calming himself he went back to the task of placing HE-Tags everywhere before he heard the feint whistling noise of something being thrown at high-speeds to his right. Eyes widening he flattened himself fully against the face as he felt the wind of three shuriken passing by him. Pushing himself off the mountain face, he warped over to where the assailant was and grabbed his katana over his back and slashed out with it. He was met with a gruesome show of blood gushing out like a geyser from the ninjas back. Without the chakra allowing the shinobi to stick to the mountain, his body fell down in two pieces and tumbled along the cold rocky surface.

Naruto cursed, '_Fuck! A scout here already, but that would mean they're only several minutes away… SHIT! Shit! Shit! I gotta get back NOW!'_

Using his special abilities, he warped down to the courtyard of the base. As soon as he popped back into existence, he saw Kuzan sprinting towards him.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kuzan. "We're in deep-shit! I just encountered a scout when I was planting explosives near the gate. I eliminated him, but we need to get out of here NOW!"

"I know, I know! Fuck! I encountered one at the mountain face. We only get a couple minutes before they're here. We can't let them know we're here, let's go and get those two at the medical bay and get the hell out of dodge!"

The two shinobi ran off towards where the medical wing was. Both of them burst through the doors in the medical wing and Naruto shouted, "We gotta go now! Kuzan and I found some scouts and eliminated them, but we are sure as hell that they'll be here within a few minutes; now c'mon!"

"Fuck me, alright let's get this shit rolling," groaned the top-hat wearing ninja. His movements were sluggish, but they were better before he would just topple in a messy heap on the ground minutes ago.

As they rushed out of the medical wing, what greeted them was a site that would make any ninja shit there pants. Standing before them was over 600 ninja from Iwa and Kumo. All of them were either on top of the walls, roofs, or were on the ground level with them. In front were four humongous shinobi.

For a moment Naruto's heart almost skipped a beat. The four shinobi standing in front of him weren't the regular run-of-the-mill shinobi captains. Rather they were one of the strongest from each state.

All four of them were garbed in their uniforms from their respective nations. _'Fuck me… Shiryu no Ame, Sakazuki no Akainu, Kichiko no Vergo, and Daiyamondo Jozu… four fuckin' A border lining S-Class shinobi…'_

There was a brief silence between them as they stared each other down, unsure as to what to do. The silence was interrupted when one of them spoke; it was Sakazuki, Naruto identified.

"And where do you think you're going… brats?"

Naruto gulped, this was going to be a long night…

* * *

_Author's Note_

Sorry for the long wait. Kind of struck writer's block, but I'm back now. To any of the astute readers yes, there's going to be a slight crossover of One Piece characters and powers. So I hope that doesn't discourage any readers.

Pairings: Naruto/FemSasuke; nothing will change my mind.

Till next time!


End file.
